


The Beauty of a Secret

by Zaithiest



Category: One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: It's basically just porn, M/M, PWP, Semi-Public Sex, Top!Liam, Voyeurism, bottom!Zayn, not really - Freeform, there's like a second of plot, ziam, ziam smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-07 06:28:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6790201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zaithiest/pseuds/Zaithiest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So I saw this:</p><p>"Sometimes I like to masturbate in the stalls of a busy bathroom at my university. There is something thrilling about the possibility of someone knowing what I'm doing, so it is fun to do it when the bathroom is really busy. there are even tallies in some stalls for fellow anonymous mastrubators to keep track of how often we cum there."</p><p>and wrote this...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Beauty of a Secret

There was an infamous bathroom smack dab center of the boys dorms called the B bathroom, more commonly known as “The Toss Toilets”.  


You see, it wasn't any old bathroom where a lad could get in a cheeky wank every now and again when his roomie was hogging up the dorm. These toilet cubicles where situated in the busiest bathroom around. Perfect for just barely getting caught.  


There was something thrilling about the fact there were several of your peers inches away, seconds away from catching a glimpse of you through the thin missing space between the door and the wall. Gripping the edge of the seat with white knuckles and reduced to whimpers as you bit your lip, trying not to moan. And there were your classmates, your friends, complete strangers, a meter away as you sat vulnerable and panting.  


It was a turn on to say the least.  


And it wasn't everyone, which made it better. Only the seniors, and a few lucky juniors, knew about the secret of the B bathroom and even started marking tallies on the cubicles of how many times they could get off without anyone knowing. It was the perfect place to jerk your junk and nearly get caught, if you liked that sort of thing.  


Which Zayn did.  


Very very much.  


And so it wasn't uncommon to find him hogging a cubicle in some of the busiest hours of the morning when nearly everyone in the dorms needed a wee, a shower, a _something_ in that B bathroom, just to catch a thrill, and an orgasm mind you.  


But it was a new thing, a curious, daring thing, when Zayn decided not to lock the cubicle door because what did he really have to lose?  


That was until a stranger strolled in on him mid wank.  


“Holy sh-!”  


He didn't think twice before pulling the stranger into the stall with him and locking the door.  


“What are you doing?” Zayn asked tucking himself back into his pants never mind the raging hard on that only grew with each second the wide-eyed boy stood in there with him.  


“I was just- I'm sorry, I should've knocked but- the door wasn't locked, you must've forgot-”  


“I didn't.” Zayn stated before knowing what he was saying.  


Because he had to be batshit crazy if he let this beautiful stranger leave so easily.  


“I- Sorry?” The boy asked and Zayn sucked in a breath.  


“I didn't forget.” He explained. “I left it unlocked. On purpose.”  


He saw the air leave the mystery boy's lungs and in a shallow whisper he said, “You wanted to get caught.”  


They were goners.  


Zayn and the nameless boy were all over each other in the next minute, interrupting hungry, rough kisses with ripping off clothes and choppy, half asked questions.  


“Who-”  


“Liam.”  


“Liam.” Zayn repeated as if to hear how it sounded in his own voice.  


“And you?”  


“Zayn.”  


Liam cupped the base of Zayn's throat as he moved his lips down the length of Zayn's neck, sucking red spots when he wanted, nipping gently, teasingly at the skin and smiling smugly when Zayn would suck in a breath and bite his lip.  


There was nothing more Liam wanted than to hear Zayn's whines and whimpers to tell him where he was most sensitive, what turned him on. But Zayn had become a professional at turning moans into gasps. Liam Imagined he must of had the practice. He imagined Zayn wasting away his nights with one hand wrapped around himself, the other touching all over. He imagined Zayn freezing as he heard the door open, pausing for just a moment before continuing just for the hell of it and finding it easier to get off knowing his little secret could be exposed any second and Liam had to bite his own lip to keep from moaning.

There were still other people around and all. 

“L-Liam, could- could you-” 

“Yeah.” Liam responded without waiting to hear the rest of the question. 

He knew. 

Sliding his hand down Zayn's chest, Liam wrapped his hand around Zayn, barely touching, making him whine quietly in his throat. 

It was beautiful really, the way Zayn shut his eyes, throwing his trust to Liam without second thoughts or hesitation. It was a stupid thing to do, to throw your love to a stranger so violently and Liam, for just a moment, wondered if he had done the same the moment he had stepped into that bathroom stall. 

He moved up and down slowly, painstakingly and batting away Zayn's greedy fingers every time they inched closer, begging for relief. 

Finally, Liam brought his thumb across the slit before dragging it down the underside and tugging back up. 

He did this a few more times before he felt Zayn shake and stopped abruptly. 

“No! No, Liam please- I need-” 

“Shh, I know. I know what you need. I know.” Liam hushed and moved his hand down Zayn's back, squeezing his ass before bringing two fingers to his lips. “Suck.” 

And so Zayn did because there was nothing more he wanted than to be fucked, hard and fast up against the vandalized bathroom wall with everyone he knew centimeters away. He only felt this kind of want tucked away in the last cubical of a public bathroom, cock throbbing, seconds away from coming. it was deeper than desire, just shy of desperation. 

He was in agony, beautiful, delicate, arousing agony and it was torture, the way Liam was working him open, stretching him just enough before adding another finger and moving back and forth, scissoring, driving Zayn insane. 

Liam was grinding against Zayn in rhythm with his fingers and would have to stop himself and remember to slow down, drag it out. Half of being horny was wanting something you couldn't have. It was addicting. 

By four, Zayn was whining and whimpering and begging Liam to just do something. Liam, in turn, pressed Zayn's back against the wall and hoisted Zayn's legs above his hips and slid slowly into the pleading boy, one hand holding Zayn's thigh, the other covering Zayn's mouth in attempts to muffle as much of the moan as he could. 

Once Liam had a rhythm and Zayn was use to the sensation, Liam let go of Zayn's mouth and used the free hand to tweak his nipple making Zayn throw his head against the wall and dug his teeth into his lip. 

They could hear the conversations of other boys near the sinks, in the showers. Liam watched as Zayn's mouth opened and shut without any sound, brows furrowed, nails digging indents into Liam's back. 

Liam felt his muscles tighten and his rhythm fall apart and he pressed his head into the crook of Zayn's neck, turning so that his mouth was just under Zayn's ear, lips dragging along the fragile skin as he spoke. 

“You love this don't you.” Liam said pressing every possible inch of their bodies together. “You love that anyone can just walk in here, find you- like this. Begging for it, being proper- proper fucked. Might as well bend you over the sink- so everyone can watch, yeah? Let them know how good you are for me, let them know what they're missing out on.” 

Zayn jerked his head forward and went nearly limp in Liam's arms as he came right between the two of them. 

But he wasn't done, Liam knew he wasn't done. 

“Yes.” Zayn gasped. “I love it. Being seconds away from nearly every guy on campus. They know. They know I'm gagging for it. Let them watch, Give 'em a show.” 

So Liam pressed his mouth to Zayn's shoulder where he sucked deep, purple bruises along his collarbone and rolled Zayn's nipple between his fingers. 

If a show was what he wanted, a show was what he would get. 

Zayn's eyes were squeezed shut as he came a second time with Liam's hand flying up to cover his mouth. He bit down onto Liam's hand but was pretty sure Liam didn't feel a thing because they came together. 

Liam bit into Zayn's shoulder to keep from shouting but Zayn tangled his fingers into his hair and tugged it lightly letting him moan out loud. 

Liam nearly dropped Zayn but they both slid down the wall together and ended up in a heap of naked limbs on the tile floor. 

“That was- that was-” 

“Yeah.” Zayn said and looked up. “Care for a shower?” 

Liam smirked. 

“We've got till ten.”

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this in about two days (including editing) and it's really short and crappy but I feel like this needs to be out there because I couldn't not write this so... tada? 
> 
> Anyway, I would love some feedback since i'm still working on writing smut :) (and because I'm very lonely pls talk to me)
> 
> Oh, and don't forget to come talk about HARRY'S NEW HAIRCUT and check out some artwork that helped inspire the fic [here](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/zaithiest)


End file.
